Warrior
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Guerreras ambas, no se lamentarán, ni flaquearán. Se levantarán y el mundo será testigo de la fuerza con la que enfrentan la tragedia/Este fanfic participa en el reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange" del foro La Torre Stark.


**He aquí, dos de mis figuras femeninas favoritas: Natasha y Valkiria/Brunhilde. Se necesitan fanfics con el toque de la fuerza de estas dos increibles mujeres (a pesar de que la valkiria haya aparecido poco).**

 **Para este one-shoot, me inspiré ligeramente en la canción _"Warrior"_ de Nina Sublatti (Eurovisión 2015 por Georgia). Se recomienda escuchar la canción,.. o no, si así lo desean.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Natasha Romanoff/Viuda Negra ni Valkiria/ Brunhilde me pertenecen, sino a sus redpectivos dueños (MCU...y Taika Waititi). _Este fanfic participa en el reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange" del foro La Torre Stark._**

 ** _¡Disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

 _Perdieron._

 _Fallaron._

 _No fueron lo suficiente para vencer a Thanos._

Esos fueron unos de los pocos pensamientos a los que la rubia hizo caso, y que se repetían en su mente mientras veía, desde las ventanas del palacio, lo que fue el campo de batalla contra sus enemigos.

Estaba plantada en su lugar. Era una estatua que continuaba afectada por el shock.

-Les fallamos-esa frase, que estaba atorada en su garganta, no salió de su boca. Miró de reojo al hombre de barba rubia y uniforme ausente de la usual estrella por la que fue conocido.

Ella asintió silenciosamente.

-Pudimos hacer algo-volvió a hablar su compañero.

' _No, no pudimos'_ , quiso decirle. Después de ver la fuerza de Thanos, era obvio el resultado. Pero no podía decirle. No _ahora._

Unos pasos pesados se le unieron, a su lado izquierdo, otra barba rubia y una armadura anticuada se posaron junto a la ex-espía.

-No se echen la culpa, mis amigos-dice-Si no me hubiera dejado guiar por mi dolor...lo habría matado de inmediato. No estaríamos pasando por esto.

Natasha vio a sus dos compañeros, mirándose con culpa, pena, el fracaso rondando en toda su figura. Se estaban sumergiendo...

...y no, Natasha no dejaría que esos dos viejos se hundieran en la depresión.

-Es culpa de todos, Thor-habla, captando la atención de ambos rubios-Pero no ganamos nada con echar penas-toma aire y lo suelta-Debemos seguir adelante.

-¿Quieres que hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva?-no sabía desde cuando Steve usaba palabras modernas, pero no era de importancia ahora. Rodó los ojos ante la ceguedad de ambos hombres.

-Por supuesto que no-mira a su amigo-Nadie reemplazará a Bucky-luego mira al asgardiano-Ni a Loki. No podemos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero tenemos que levantarnos y seguir. Tan solo mirenme-dice y se da vuelta.

-¿A donde vas?-pregunta Rogers.

-Ha hacer _algo._ Todo lo contrario a ustedes-espetó.

Ella no era una insensible. Perdió a sus amigos luego del chasquido, y eso que aún no preguntaba por Clint. Pero debía levantarse de la desgracia, demostrar que podía seguir peleando, hacerse escuchar. Se había enfrentado a la muerte antes, ¿haría una excepción en ese momento? Y una mierda que no.

Thanos consiguió lo que quería, pero ella le demostraría, y quien quiera seguirla, que no saldría inmune de sus acciones. No le daría ese gozo.

Ella era una guerrera, pelearía contra el titán hasta caer como sus compañeros.

* * *

Valkiria sintió que volvió a fallarle a su gente. No sabía como evitar que los niños, mujeres y hombres no se asustaran al verse convertidos en cenizas. No era algo que una pelea con espada pudiera resolver.

Solo se acercó a las personas susurrando que todo estaría bien. Hadta el último segundo.

De los que se fueron con ella, Korg y Miek, quedaron la mitad.

-Oh. Miek también se fue-ese fue el comentario de Korg cuando sintió la ausencia de su amigo.

Estaban asustados. No habia rastros de su Rey, ni de Loki ni Heimdall desde hace dias. Temía lo peor. No por nada el dios del engaño tendría miedo. O al menos mostraría algo de ello cuando le ordenó evacuar a cuantos pudieran.

 _Necesito una botella._ Pensó la mujer, con el deseo de hundir su frustración de la misma manera que hizo en Sakaar. Eones lloró a su amada y a sus amigas. Ahora también pasaba con su gente, su hogar y sus miembros de la realeza.

Esperabs que Hulk y el tipo escualido estuvieran bien. Era su único amigo de verdad.

Las preguntas de los asgardianos llegaban a su persona. En todos habís temor y esperanza.

Ella se convirtió en el foco de esperanza de esa gente.

La necesidad de beber disminuyó. Su sentido del deber (que desperto hace tan pocos días) fue en aumento.

-Korg-dice a su acompañante revolucionario-Lleva a esta gente a a nuesteo lugar seguro, al menos por ahora.

-¿Tú que harás?

-Pensaré una manera de comunicarme con Thor, o alguien que pueda ayudarnos-dice-Cuando vuelva con ustedes, nos organizaremos de mejor manera. Buscaremos si es que hay más comida, agua, y haremos doble turno para vigilar en la noche y el día ¿Entendido?

-Si-asintió el ser de rocas, quién empezó a vociferar para que lo siguieran. Ella fue a una de las cápsulas, buscando algún equipo que les permitiera comunicarse con alguien.

Valkiria era la esperanza de los sobreviviented asgardianos. Estaba sola, sin embargo debía mostrarles que podía levantarse y seguir luchando por la seguridad de ellos.

Luego de horas, retorciendo cables, construyó un radio decente con el cual comunicarse. Empezó a pedir ayuda, describiendo su situación.

Otras horas más, antes del anochecer de ese planeta y seguía insistiendo.

 _No me puedo rendir. No como antes._

Era practicamente su mantra para no abandonar su tarea. Hadta que escuchó el sonido de una interferencia. Podía distinguir una voz , que se fue aclarando hasta el timbre femenino.

- _...hablamos desde El Milano, a cuarenta clicks de Terra, ¿donde están?_

 _-_ Nosotros estamos a treinta clicks de distancia de lo que fue Asgard-responde. Escucha un dialogo en susurros de los habitantes de la nave.

 _-Iremos en su ayuda, aunque después debemos llegar a Terra por aliados para nuestra misión._

 _-_ ¿Misión?-¿Terra? ¿Thor no usó un nombre similar? ¿No era la Tierra? Acaso...

-...-otro intercambio de palabras entre los pasajeros- _Matar al desgraciado que causó la muerte de ls mitad del universo y encontrar una forma de revertirlo-_ Por todos los diosesn, ¿la mitad? ¿era un demente el que provocó esto?- _Mi compañero pregunta si quieres unirtenos._

La Valkiria quería decir un rotundo 'sí'. Eran sus ansias de pelear, poner al imbécil en su lugar. Sin embargo, recordó como horas atrás ordenó a su compañero para cuidar momentáneamente a su pueblo.

-...Lo siento, no puedo-dice-tengo que cuidar de los mios.

- _Comprendemos-_ respondió una voz masculina en esta ocasión _-Como dijo mi compañera, llevaremos algo para auxiliarlos. Puede estar tranquila._

Esa persona trataba de transmitirle paz, pero solo funcionó a medias.

No estaría tranquila del todo hasta que el último de los srgadianos sobrevivientes estuviera salvo. Y ella se aseguraría de eso aunque muera en ello.

Era una guerrera, y se volvería a enfrentar a la muerte, si de esa forma salvaba a quienes juró proteger eones atrás.

* * *

 **Las perspectivas de dos heroínas luego del chasquido.**

 **Algo flojo, admito y perdón por eso u.u**

 **En serio, espero que les haya gustado el one-shoot.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...**


End file.
